A quién espera, todo le llega
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Tras la pelea entre Kurt y Blaine por qué este último aceptó una cita con Rachel Berry durante su crisis de sexualidad, Kurt termina muy solo y herido, es entonces que con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo, ambos puedan superar los obstáculos y dificultades que se interpongan en el camino, ayudándose mutuamente, y quién sabe, hasta encuentren el verdadero amor.


**Nota aclaratoria:**

 **Glee y Grachi no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores, me refiero a Ryan Murphy y** **María Romero, respectivamente, esto se hace sin fin de lucro alguno.**

 **Además esta historia toma curso a partir del episodio 14 de la segunda temporada, en _Blame It On The Alcohol_ o en su versión español _Échale La Culpa Al Alcohol_.**

 **Blaine, Rachel y varios miembros de los Warblers y New Directions no serán amables en esta historia.**

 **Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde mi pelea con Blaine en el Lima Bean por la tonta y buscona de Rachel Berry, por la cita que éste acepto con esa... tipa, desde entonces me ignora y de alguna manera convenció a todos los Warblers de que soy un bi-fóbico, ahora todos en Dalton me odian y ya nadie quiere salir conmigo, y no sé cómo ni de qué forma, pero logró que hasta los profesores me vean feo y cuando tienen la oportunidad me humillan diciendo o inventándose que estoy mal y corrigiéndome ante todos con motivo de exponerme.

Por lo tanto, sí yo creía que el nepotismo y la hipocresía eran grandes en McKinley, me equivocaba, en Dalton es mucho peor, pero éstas se encuentran debajo una máscara hipócrita de un "supuesta" política anti-bullying, pero como siempre no le he comentado nada a mi papá, debido a su corazón y a que gastaron todo el dinero de su luna de miel para mandarme para acá, no puedo decepcionarlo más, tengo que seguir aguantando y ser fuerte.

* * *

Pero dejando eso de lado, hoy me ha ocurrido otra catástrofe más, gracias a Facebook, pues ahí me enteré que ese par de imbéciles (por llamarlos de algún modo) ya están saliendo; por lo cual decidí que para evitar seguir llorando por él debería de salir por lo menos unas horas para despejarme la mente.

Además de que hoy se muda un nuevo alumno a la escuela y a la habitación en la que estoy, un tal Dagoberto, Darío, Damián o quién sabe cómo se llame, pero como no tengo ganas ni de ayudarlo ni de poner buena cara, y para evitar mayores conflictos me fui a tomar un café; pero por lo agotado que me encontraba de la noche anterior (lloré hasta quedarme dormido, otra vez) no me importo lo más mínimo ir muy arreglado solo para ir por un café, así que salí en unos pants grises junto con una playera blanca deportiva de Dalton y un par de tenis blancos.

Así que aprovechando lo temprano que salí de la escuela (ocho de la mañana) y que tardaría sólo una hora y media en llegar, me dirigí en mi auto a un parque que se encuentra entre el centro de Westerville y Dalton, una vez ahí me salí del vehículo y me senté en uno de los columpios de por ahí y me quede viendo las nubes y los rayos del sol que intentaban atravesarlas, esa bella imagen me tranquilizo bastante y me hipnotizo hasta que me hizo dormir, horas más tarde desperté debido al ruido de los niños que jugaban por los juegos de todo el parque, suspirando vi la hora en mi teléfono y eran las 12:45 pm.

Así que me levante del columpio, me metí al auto y fije mi rumbo al Lima Bean, y a pesar de mi lúgubre ánimo me sentí un poco mejor al llegar al lugar, pero para mí mala suerte (como siempre) cuando llegue vi por las ventanas del local a ese par de infelices muy quitados de la pena tomados de la mano, en la mesa en la que solíamos tomar café él y yo.

* * *

Resignado de que no podría pasar ni un solo día sin que se me restregara en la cara su "relación", regresé a Westerville con rumbo a Dalton, pero ya en la ciudad me encontré con un nuevo café llamado _The Colonial Café_ (El Café Colonial), el cual tenía una fachada muy al estilo colonial inglés (obviamente) así que decidido a tomar un café y pasarla bien entré al lugar a pedir mi orden.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo tuve un recuerdo de él y de las veces que pedíamos nuestras ordenes y él pagaba mi café o lo ordena por mí, por lo que en un intento de olvidarme de aquello cambié de pedido por un café latte con extracto de vainilla y mucha espuma.

Y es así como termine solo en una mesa del rincón sintiéndome más solo que nunca, no me sentía así ni siquiera cuando sufría acoso en mi otra escuela, pero en eso me vibró mi celular sacándome de mis pensamientos, era una notificación de Facebook, en el cual él acaba de subir una foto con ella muy felices los dos en el Lima Bean, sintiendo que ya no podría aguantarme más las lágrimas, me fui corriendo rápidamente al baño más cercano, ahí lloré todo lo que traía cargado desde la otra semana.

Cuando termine de llorar me lavé cara para que no se me notara tanto, pero en eso me dí cuenta de que había olvidado el teléfono en la mesa, así que suspirando me dirigí a por el, estaba tan concentrado en el artefacto que no me di cuenta que alguien venía en mi misma dirección hasta que fue muy tarde.

* * *

Un desconocido chocó conmigo y tiró su café encima de toda mi playera (lo bueno es que el café estaba frío y era una playera escolar y no una de mis camisas de marca) estaba por reclamarle al extraño, pero eso me quedé estupefacto al ver lo hermoso que era.

Tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello marrón, unos enigmáticos ojos cafés, una piel algo bronceada, además de unos músculos bien definidos; vestía con una playera con cuello en V de color azul rey (el cual por cierto le resaltaba aún más su escultural cuerpo), un par de jeans negros, unos tenis blancos y un reloj negro en su muñeca izquierda, vestía sencillo pero deslumbrante.

* * *

Lo siento te encuentras bien -me preguntó el bello sujeto con su voz hermosa con un acento curioso pero muy sexy.

Sí -le dije sonrojado- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Para nada, yo no vi por donde iba -dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Bueno, qué tal si decimos que ambos tuvimos la culpa -dije sonriéndole.

Me parece bien -dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos viéndonos sin decir nada, hasta que me ofreció una servilleta para limpiarme el café que tenía encima, no quito la mancha, pero al menos ya no estaba mojado.

* * *

Por cierto mi nombre es Diego Forlán -dijo dándome la mano.

Kurt Hummel -dije aceptando su mano.

¿De pura casualidad vas a la Academia de Dalton que está a las afueras de Westerville? -me preguntó curioso, supongo que vio el logo de Dalton que trae impresa la playera.

Sí, ¿cómo conoces la Academia de Dalton? -pregunte con curiosidad.

Pues es que yo también asisto a ella -dijo mostrándome su credencial de estudiante que lo respaldaba.

¿Pero cómo es que no te había visto antes? -pregunte confundido.

Bueno lo que pasa, es que mi familia se mudó a Westerville la semana pasada y apenas mañana es mi primer día, así que me pase toda la mañana metiendo mis cosas en mi nueva habitación con la ayuda de mis papás, y como ellos tenían que regresar a la casa para irse a un evento les pedí que me dejaran por aquí.

Y es que he pasado varias veces por fuera del local y quise pasar por un café para probarlo, y pues el resto es historia -termino diciendo algo sonrojado, supongo que por haber chocado conmigo.

Bueno entonces te doy la bienvenida a Dalton, y ¿qué te parece sí para celebrarlo te invito otro café? -dije entre coqueteando y bromeando.

Está bien, siempre y cuando tú aceptes uno de mi parte -dijo como "condición"

Encantado -dije sin dudarlo.

* * *

Nos pasamos el resto del día charlando y tomando café, además de los casuales roces entre nuestras manos, siempre por "accidente", claro.

Así aprendí que Diego tiene 17 años, nació en Caracas, Venezuela, pero que a la edad de 10 años su padre obtuvo un trabajo fuera del país y toda su familia tuvo que mudarse a los Estados Unidos, se nacionalizaron y vivieron en el Estado de Florida, hasta que hace poco su padre obtuvo un ascenso por lo que se mudaron cerca de su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

También me contó que tenía dos hermanas, una mayor llamada Alejandra de 24 años quién es entrenadora de un equipo de natación en Florida y una menor llamada Rosa de 15 años, quién al parecer le encanta el periodismo, pero más específicamente los chismes, debido a ello ella se quedó en su antigua escuela en Florida donde están sus amigas y su club de "chismorrosas" como se hacen llamar, siendo cuidada por su hermana mayor que trabaja en la misma escuela.

Cuando le pregunté por que no se quedó, Diego sólo dijo que quiso acompañar a sus padres por qué ya no quería estar más en Florida, cuando le pregunté el por qué, me respondió muy seriamente, diciendo que sólo quiere olvidar, no le pregunté más sobre el tema.

* * *

Yo por mi parte, no sé si para desahogarme o por está repentina confianza que me provoca su encantadora sonrisa, le conté todo; sobre el coma de mi papá, el acoso que sufrí por ser gay, la amenaza de muerte de Karofsky (así como su asqueroso beso forzado), mi cambio de escuelas, mi enamoramiento de Blaine (que cuando lo mencioné se puso algo... ¿triste?), así como lo idiota que ha sido Anderson al hacerme creer que algo pasaría entre nosotros, cuando nunca tuvo la intención de pasará nada, lo único que le importó siempre fue recibir atención (eso le disgusto mucho a Diego, pero también le saco una pequeña sonrisa cargada de… ¿esperanza?), creo que ahora entiendo mejor por qué Anderson se lleva tan bien con Berry, son tal para cual.

Terminé contándole la pelea que habíamos tenido una semana antes y las repercusiones de ésta.

* * *

Y ahora todos me odian -termine diciendo.

Entonces, ¿no crees en la bisexualidad? -preguntó muy calmada y seriamente.

Claro que sí, tengo una amiga llamada Brittany que es bisexual y la quiero tanto, sólo dije esas cosas por lo herido que me sentí cuando él acepto salir en una cita con… ella –dije tratando de no recordar más ese día.

En verdad no la toleras -dijo tomando mi mano para reconfortarme.

Creía que sí, pero siempre que deseo tener algo ella siempre, siempre me gana, me lo quita y no se cansa de restregármelo en la cara, pero ¿sabes…?

¿Sí?- dijo expectante, en señal de que continuará.

Cuando me empecé a enamorar de él, pensé que por fin tendría a alguien que ella no me podría quitar, alguien que me pondría en primer lugar, pero como siempre me equivoqué, no importa si es gay o no todos van a preferir siempre a Berry antes que a mí -dije con resignación.

Toma –dijo dándome un pañuelo, al parecer había empezado a lagrimear sin darme cuenta.

Gracias –dije aceptando su pañuelo y limpiándome las lágrimas- así que dime, ¿qué opinas de la patética vida de Kurt Hummel?

Pues que no es patética, y tú no eres patético, sólo has tenido una vida bastante dura, con lo de tu papá, el acoso y para rematar el drama de esos dos torpes -dijo muy firmemente, como no dejando duda alguna de lo cierto que es.

Eso último me sacó una sonrisa.

Así que no te preocupes, no creo que seas patético ni mucho menos un cobarde, creo que eres valiente y alguien por el que vale la pena luchar -dijo acariciando mi mano con la suya.

* * *

Me sonroje y le sonreí, en eso me entró un enorme y fuerte deseo de besarlo y por su mirada creo que él también lo pensó, pero todo está muy fresco y reciente, además de que prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer, así que con una mirada de disculpa le di las gracias y quite su mano de encima de la mía, pero la dejé sobre la mesa muy cerca de la mía, así aunque fuera poco pero nuestras manos se rozarían algo; por la sonrisa comprensiva que me dio, sé que entendía.

Nos miramos fijamente durante varios minutos, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, se levantó y contesto, pero alcance a escuchar parte de la conversación.

* * *

 _-Estoy en el The Colonial Café mamá… con un amigo-_

 _-¿Ya vienen para acá?-_

 _-¡¿Cómo que están ocupados?!-_

 _-¿Cuánto van a tardar?-_

 _-¡Pero eso es demasiado tiempo!-_

 _-Está bien... entiendo...-_

 _-Sí, ya veré cómo llegar...-_

 _-Está bien, te quiero... nos vemos_ -

* * *

Haciéndome el que no escuché nada pregunté– ¿Quién era?

Mi mamá, para avisarme que mi papá y ella siguen en el evento de la empresa de mí papá, así que van a tardar en llegar por mí, pero lo peor es que aún tengo que desempacar algunas cosas, así que tendré que ir en taxi o caminando a Dalton -dijo con tono de resignación.

Me hubieras dicho antes, no te habría entretenido con mis tontos problemas -dije apenado.

Oye, nada en ti es tonto, además fue agradable hacer un nuevo amigo, ¿por qué somos amigos verdad? -pregunto nerviosamente.

Claro que lo somos –dije dándole un apretón en su hombro, en su esculpido hombro.

Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

Y como amigo, me permito ofrecerte transporte para regresar a Dalton, después de todo voy para allá -dije intentando aliviar su pena.

Muchas gracias, pero no quiero ser una carga –dijo apenado.

Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien dispuesto a escuchar mis problemas cuando más lo necesito, y en todo caso yo soy la carga pues te entretuve de más -le dije avergonzado.

Nunca serás una carga para mí ni para nadie Kurt Hummel -dijo seriamente mientras me veía fijamente.

Entonces… eso quiere decir que ninguno de los dos es ninguna carga para otro, ¿cierto? -dije sonriéndole tratando de amenizar el ambiente, pero Diego me seguía mirando seriamente.

Pero ya en serio, muchas gracias por todo Diego Forlán, en verdad eres único en tu clase – le dije sinceramente.

* * *

Pero en respuesta pasó algo inesperado, Diego se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazó, fue algo incómodo pues yo aún seguía sentado, pero aun así fue perfecto y me hizo darme cuenta de tres cosas en ese instante: lo primero, fue corroborar de primera mano lo fuerte y fornido que está; lo segundo, olí el maravilloso perfume que usa, manzana con un toque de canela (el cual amé al instante); y tercero, mi corazón latía tan fuertemente, que creí que explotaría en ese momento.

Después de varios minutos, nos separamos y después de que Diego mandará mensaje a su mamá de que yo lo llevaría a Dalton, salimos de la cafetería dirigiéndonos hacia mi Navigator, vi por su mirada lo impresionado que está por mi auto, el soltó un silbido de admiración, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Deja te ayudo -dije abriéndole la puerta del auto.

No tenías que molestarte, no era necesario -dijo sonrojado.

Lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo –le dije y en respuesta se sonrojo aún más.

Diego se subió al auto y emprendimos marcha hacia Dalton, en eso se puso el reproductor de música en automático y empezó a sonar una canción del disco que traía escuchando, en eso volteé a ver a Diego, quién trataba de disimular su sonrisa, yo le murmuré apenado que el disco me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños, que sólo por eso lo tenía puesto, él sólo me sonrió sabiendo perfectamente que era mentira.

Así que me surgió una idea para aligerar el viaje y empecé a cantar.

* * *

-()-

Tú piensas que yo

Me muero sin ti

Que desde que huiste

La paso llorando sin fin

-()-

Y crees que no,

No podré seguir

Que estoy deprimido

Desde tu partida

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, cantando

Logrando tanto sin ti

Y tú estás imaginando

Que paso mis noches en vela

Muriendo por ti

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, amando

Mi libertad ya sin ti

Y cuando recuerdo

Tu nombre y tus besos

Me río de ti

-()-

Te aviso que yo

Soy mejor así

Que cuando te fuiste

Perdiste lo único bueno de ti

-()-

Que nadie te dio

Lo que yo te di

Y ahora tu vida ha quedado vacía

Sin mí

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, cantando

Logrando tanto sin ti

Y tú estás imaginando

Que paso mis noches en vela

Muriendo por ti

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, amando

Mi libertad ya sin ti

Y cuando recuerdo

Tu nombre y tus besos

Me río de ti

-()-

* * *

En eso aproveche el intermedio musical de la canción y de reojo vi a Diego, quien tenía puesta una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente, su sonrisa denotaba felicidad y… ¿orgullo?

Pero antes de que pudiera identificar su significado, regresó la canción y para mi sorpresa y deleite Diego comenzó a cantar junto a mí.

* * *

-()-

Y juras que soy… tan infeliz

Que solo tus manos

Llenaban mi espacio

Que no encontraría

A nadie más para mí

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, cantando

Logrando tanto sin ti

Y tú estás imaginando

Que paso mis noches en vela

Muriendo por ti

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, amando

Mi libertad ya sin ti

Y cuando recuerdo

Tu nombre y tus besos

Me río de ti

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, cantando

Logrando tanto sin ti

Y tú estás imaginando

Que paso mis noches en vela

Muriendo por ti

-()-

Y yo la paso bailando, amando

Mi libertad ya sin ti

Y cuando recuerdo

Tu nombre y tus besos

Me río de ti

-()-

* * *

Cuando terminó la canción sin poder evitar sonreír dije en tono algo burlón- Diego no sabía que te gustaba cantar, ni menos que te gustará la Trevi.

Pues es que cuando era chico a mi mamá le encantaba escuchar a la Trevi mientras hacía las labores de la casa, y pues como que se me pegó el gusto también –dijo con algo de vergüenza.

No te avergüences, es tierno –dije sin poder evitarlo.

Gracias –dijo súper sonrojado.

* * *

El resto del trayecto nos la pasamos cantando canciones de la Trevi mientras bromeábamos el uno con el otro, y siendo sincero fue la primera vez que me sentí aceptado por otro chico como un amigo, ni siquiera sentí eso con Blaine, con él sólo hacíamos lo que él quería y todas mis sugerencias según él eran demasiado femeninas, por lo cual yo nunca tenía opinión; pensándolo bien ahora, no entiendo porque me gustó Blaine en primer lugar.

¡Pero a quién le importa!, ahora por fin tengo un amigo que me acepta como soy sin juzgarme, y quién sabe, tal vez con el tiempo seamos... algo más.

Cuando arribamos a Dalton aún era temprano, eran las 6 de la tarde, así que nos dirigimos a la habitación de Diego, la cual resultó ser la misma que la mía, al parecer el sería mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, así que con mucha pena y vergüenza le expliqué la situación, él sólo se río y dijo

Eso explica por qué no había nadie cuando vine hoy.

Disculpa Diego es que... -Pero Diego no me dejó terminar.

No hay nada que disculparse, después de la semana que has tenido comprendo muy bien que necesites tiempo despejarte la mente, y que lo que menos necesitas ahora es ayudar al nuevo a mudarse.

Gracias por comprender, pero aun así quiero ayudarte –dije firmemente.

¿En serio? –preguntó algo tímido.

Claro, para eso están los amigos –dije sonriendo.

* * *

Así pasamos las siguientes 3 horas desempacando sus cosas, moviendo las de lugar, todo ello mientras bromeábamos, hasta que de repente Diego se puso muy serio y tenso mientras sostenía un cuadro con la foto de alguien.

No quise meterme en dónde no me llaman, pero la mirada tan devastada con la que Diego veía la foto fue demasiado doloroso como para seguirlo soportando, así que armándome de valor le quite suave y despacio el cuadro, él no puso ninguna resistencia.

En el cuadro se veía una chica guapa con cabellos rubios con ojos verdiazules, traía puesto un vestido naranja con un cinturón amarillo, con un montón de pulseras en su mano derecha, en una pose muy poco natural, que mostraba felicidad pero daba la impresión de ser muy engreída.

¿Es tú novia? -pregunté casi susurrando.

No -susurro Diego sin emoción.

Y antes de que si quiera pudiera pedirle perdón por entremeterme en sus asuntos tocaron a la puerta, con cautela le regresé su cuadro a Diego quien con duda lo agarró, me dirigí a la puerta a abrir, cuando lo hice me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dije sin poder creerlo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Hola he regresado de entre los muertos tras casi 3 años de silencio, ¡que pena!, regresar para iniciar otra historia sin haber acabado las otras, pero no se preocupen por mis demás historia o ésta, en el tiempo que estuve ausente avance con algunas de ellas, así que entre finales de este mes y mediados del otro, espero actualizar algunas de las historias pendientes.**

 **Muchas gracias por su comprensión, y por todos aquellos que siguen mis historias fielmente, eso me da el ánimo para seguir escribiendo.**

 ***Ahora unas aclaraciones con respecto a esta historia:**

 **1) Quién interpreta a Diego Forlán, es el actor y cantante venezolano** **Rafael de la Fuente, aquí es el link para ver la foto con la ropa en con la que "** **conoció** **" a Kurt. (Recuerden eliminar los guiones y los espacios que están metidos en el enlace para poder acceder a la página.)**

 **www. - listal. - com - / - viewimage - / - 8275786h**

 **2) Esta historia va hacer una especie de crossover entre Glee y Grachi (una serie original de nick latinoamerica), pero a** **diferencia** **, para quiénes** **conozcan** **la serie de Grachi, no** **habrá** **magia ni seres sobrenaturales, sólo se** **utilizaran** **situaciones de la vida diaria, así como los nombres de algunos personajes, entre otras cosas, pero cosas "realistas".**

 **3) La canción que cantó Kurt y Diego es "Me Río De Ti" de Gloria Trevi, de su álbum Gloria (2011).**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos pronto (eso espero).**

 **Bye**


End file.
